


Remember?

by sasha_b



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, apocalypse style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember?

"D'you remember the snow?" Shane's voice broke through the tense quietude.

A laugh. "I remember slogging through that shit uphill to school."

"I miss it."

Silence. He realized there were normal sounds missing - crickets, animals rustling, birds calling. Shane shouldered his rifle, and sighted down the scope, continuing. "I don't miss the mess and the coats and the slush and that crap, but I miss the not sweating every single damn second. I miss the crisp. I miss the air and the icicles and the tinkling and the anticipation - y'know? Remember, Rick?"

Both men held their weapons at the ready, the omnipresent quiet rattling their nerves, but their hands remained steady on the metal things and their eyes remained focused forward. Silence, deadly and accurate.

The walkers did normally give themselves away with their shuffling and their heavy breathing and

"...I remember."

Shane nodded lightly, keeping his eye on his scope. "Yeah."

They waited and breathed and thought and ached and missed things and nothing came.

One of the clouds must have moved, because for one brief second a beam of moon shone on the ground near the men, lighting the stream that flowed steadily by, the water a single heartbeat in a world of sluggish blood and hyper fast pulses. Bubbling clear liquid made shiny by the glow of white. Simple, direct beauty.

The moon drifted and the clouds moved and it was dark again.

"Merry Christmas, Shane."

"You too."

Their shoulders ached and they didn't put their weapons down but they watched the dark water now, trickling and musical and burbling and tiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that the environment has been affected by the plague for this.


End file.
